Shopping Day
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Esme takes Jacob and Rosalie shopping with her. Mentions of Jacob/Edward


_**Shopping Day**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Esme takes Jacob and Rosalie shopping with her. **_

"GIVE IT DOG I WAS HERE FIRST!"

"SHUT UP BLONDIE AND GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE! I WAS WATCHING THAT!"

"YOU STUPID MONGREL I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CHANGING THE CHANNEL!" Esme sighed from her spot on the front porch. She counted one....two....three and as if on cue the sound of the loud smack rang out through the house, only seconds later followed by a loud wailing scream. Esme got up from the comfortable chair, she walked into the house to see Rosalie and Jacob rolling on the ground trying to get the upper hand. She rolled her eyes at their immature behaviour and walked up the stairs to go find the source of the loud wailing cries. Esme entered the bedroom and walked over to the crib, she lent over and saw her granddaughters disturbed state. Smiling Esme picked up the baby and started shushing the her. Walking back down the stairs Esme stood in the doorway watching her other children fight.

"Jacob if you and Rosalie are done can you please comfort you daughter?" Esme's voice rang though out the empty making the two supernatural beings stop fighting. Rosalie hissed before releasing her grip from Jacob's neck and Jacob released her hair from his grip. Jumping up from his spot on the ground he dusted himself off be accepting the young child from Esme.

Valkyrie Sorcha Black-Cullen clutched onto her father's t-shirt in her grip. Being the daughter of Jacob and Edward she was anything but normal. She, much like her fathers possessed the vampire and the wolf genes. She wouldn't be able to phase into a wolf instead she possessed more of the vampire genes. She fed from animal blood, much to Jacob's displeasure, and she would also be able to have human food when she was older. And because of the wolf gene she could go into the sun without sparkling.

"I need to go out shopping today to keep up appearances and since you two have been doing nothing but fighting and I don't trust you to alone you will be coming with me. No argument Rosalie." Esme told the two. "Go get ready." Jacob and Rosalie huffed as they watched Esme leave the room, they both glared at each other before getting up and heading to their own rooms.

Jacob entered the room he shared with Edward, he placed Valkyrie down in her crib before grabbing a cleaner pair of jeans and a button up black shirt. After getting dressed Jacob dug around in one of the dresser draws looking for some clothing for Valkyrie. Deciding on a pair of pink jeans and a yellow shirt Jacob dressed the squirming baby, her dressed her in a pink sweater and some little shoes. He grabbed the diaper bag from the corner of the room and walked down stairs where Esme and Rosalie where waiting.

"Good lets go." Esme lead the two out to her 2010 Suzuki Kizashi, Rosalie and Esme climbed in the front while Jacob strapped Valkyrie in her car seat and climbed into the back himself.

Pulling into one of the spots in the busy parking lot, the three got out of the car, Jacob unbuckled Valkyrie from her car seat and he held his daughter so she was sleeping on his shoulder. Jacob walked behind Esme as she piled stuff into the shopping cart. His gently steps seemed to be comforting to the sleeping child. Rosalie walked on Esme's other side reading a magazine that she had grabbed from one of the shelves.

"Jacob what do you want for dinner something with chicken or beef?" Esme asked as they stopped in front of the deli section of the store. Rosalie grimaced in disgust and continued reading her magazine.

"Chicken." Esme nodded

"And is Valkyrie eating with Rosalie tonight or yourself?" Jacob looked down at his now awake daughter her dark brown coloured eyes much like his own were looking around the store curiously.

"If Rosalie doesn't mind, Valkyrie should feed tonight." Jacob told the two, Esme nodded and went about picking out some packaged chicken and other types of meat.

"I'll get her some later tonight when I go hunt." Jacob nodded and continued walking a little ways before stopping to wait for Esme and Rosalie to catch up. Jacob glanced around the store it was fairly busy for a Saturday morning. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had left for a hunting trip to Canada for the weekend and Carlisle had been called away to a conference for the weekend. Rosalie and Esme turned down the hunting trip having gone earlier that week.

"Okay lets head over to the produce section." Jacob and Rosalie followed Esme through the mass of people

"Jacob give me Valkyrie. I'm just gonna take her outside until she is calmer." Jacob tried to shift the fussy girl in his arms but the smell of human blood was annoying the young child, he hand her over to the blond and watched them leave.

"She's not going to hurt her." Jacob knew that but it was still harder to let his daughter be alone with anyone other then Edward, it was possession his wolf claimed over his cub.

"I know."

"Go get some apples, oranges and some grapes." Esme told him while getting some peppers herself. Jacob obeyed and did as told glancing nervously over in the direction Rosalie and Valkyrie had left. Jacob returned to Esme and the two finished getting the final things they needed before heading to the check out lines.

Rosalie entered the store she walked over to where Jacob and Esme were placing the items on the till, while the cashier was scanning the items.

"Valkyrie look it's daddy." Rosalie told the child who smiled a big smile at Jacob and reached her chubby arms out to him. Jacob accepted his daughter from the blond and placed a kiss on the girls cheek.

"She is adorable." Commented the cashier, Jacob felt the heat spread across his cheeks

"Thank you." He replied. Esme paid the bill and started placing the grocery bags into the cart.

"You and your wife make a beautiful couple even though your far to young to have a child and be married." The older lady commented. Jacob felt his eyes widen

"Ahh we're not married." Rosalie and Esme's attention was now on Jacob and the lady.

"You two will make wonderful parents." Rosalie heart dropped slightly at the comment.

"Thank you." Esme said accepting the money and leading the two outside when she saw the way Rosalie looked.

"Jacob are you hungry?" Esme asked as Jacob finished strapping Valkyrie into her seat.

"Yeah a little and I have to give Valkyrie her bottle soon too."

"Okay I have to head over to the mall to get some things, you can get something from the food court." Esme told him.

After finding a parking spot Esme lead the two towards the food court. Jacob took a seat across from where Rosalie took a seat.

"Here go buy your self something to eat." Esme handed Jacob a twenty dollar bill. "Rosalie stay here and don't fight. I'll be back in about half an hour." The two nodded and watched Esme disappear within the crowd.

"I'm going to go get some food." Rosalie nodded and ignored him as he got up and went off to get a burger from somewhere. Coming back to the table Jacob sat down and placed Valkyrie in his lap, he reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle, he handed the bottle of milk over to Rosalie and then he handed her Valkyrie.

Jacob bit into his burger watching Rosalie feed Valkyrie her bottle.

"The lady was right you would have been a wonderful mother." He finally broke the silence that had settled over them. Rosalie lifted her head and smiled a small smile at him.

Rosalie may had been a little furious when she first found out that her brother had got the wolf pregnant but as the pregnancy progressed she realised she wasn't as angry as she was jealous. Most days she wanted to kill the stupid mongrel because he could have a child and she couldn't but for now she decided that Jacob could live.

**_I hope you enjoyed. This was just something that had been stuck in my head for a few days and I felt the need to write it. _**


End file.
